vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
While You Were Sleeping/Transcript
(Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Elena are all drinking at a crowded, noisy bar. While passing the tequila shots around, the group sees Elena dancing on a bar while a crowd of people stand around and cheer) : Bonnie: '''What is she doing? : '''Caroline: '''Having fun, obviously! : '''Matt: About time, too. (Matt hollers across the bar to get Elena's attention) : Matt: Take it off! (Elena hears him and starts pulling one of her shirts, showing a tanktop underneath it. Taking it in her hands, she flings it around and tosses her shirt to Matt) : Elena: '''Jeremy, come on! (Jeremy brings Elena a shotglass and they toast) : '''Elena: '''To friends! : '''The Group (in unison): To friends! (Everyone takes the shot, but Elena, who suddenly becomes flustered) : Elena: 'Am I seriously that easy to impersonate, or do you guys not know me at all? ''(Caroline looks at her bewilderedly and laughs, causing Elena to hand her shot to Jeremy and jump down from the bar) : '''Jeremy: '''Elena; what's going on? : '''Elena: '''When have I ever danced on a bar half-naked? You think I would come to a college bar, with my underaged brother and do tequila shots? : '''Matt: '''Elena.. what are you talking about? : '''Elena: '''I'm not Elena, Matt. I'm Katherine. It's not me.. you guys know me. I-I-I would never do that, guys! Katherine has taken over my body! This isn't me. (Elena wakes up alone in her dorm room, revealing the events at the bar to be a dream. She sits up confusedly and looks around the room, wondering where everyone is) : '''Elena ''(leaving her room to explore):'' Hello? (No one answers, so she continues to explore the empty halls) : Elena: 'Hello? ''(The floor creeks) : '''Elena: '''Hello? : '''Stefan'' (startling Elena): Hey. You're awake. : '''Elena: '''Stefan.. What are you doing here? Where is everyone? : '''Stefan: '''Everyone's gone. The whole school cleared out for spring break. You've been in and out since you first woke up. : '''Elena: '''Oh. O-O-K. That makes sense. I thought I was going crazy. ''(Elena walks up to Stefan and encounters a force field that prevents her from coming too close) '' : '''Elena: '''What's going on? Wh-y-y... : '''Stefan' (interrupting): We had to seal you into the building.. We've got a lot of catching up to do. TITLE CARD AND OPENING CREDITS: : 'Elena: '''The last thing I remember, I was running through the woods.. m-my head felt like it was being attacked by Katherine's whole life. I saw Damon and I threw my arms around him.. and.. nothing. : '''Stefan: '''Yeah... that was about three weeks ago. : '''Elena: '''Three weeks ago? Wow. Three weeks... yet it took just one second for Katherine to infect me with some virus that makes me want to kill all my friends. : '''Damon: '''Oh yeah. You know Katherine - She's not about to go out without a grand finale. : '''Elena: '''Do you really thing this whole lockdown is necessary? I mean, I feel fine. : '''Damon: '''Look.. we shouldn't take any chances. If Damon taught us anything is that the virus makes you want to attack at the mere scent of vampire blood. : '''Elena: '''Well, how did you... ''(Elena holds her hand up to the force-field) : 'Stefan: '''Liv... : '''Elena: '''Liv? : '''Stefan: '''She's a new witch. Bonnie's been teaching her some spells. Look, I know this is a lot to process, but just know that Caroline's out, looking for the antidote and in the mean time, we've figured out how to ration blood to keep you satiated. We're going to figure this out, okay? : '''Elena: '''I need to talk to Damon. AT THE SALVATORE HOUSE: ''(Damon is still chained up in the cellar. Jeremy comes in with a glass of blood and teases Damon with it. Instead of handing it to him, he sits it down in the floor, just out of Damon's reach.) : '''Damon: '''Hilarious. ''(Jeremy, looking pleased with himself, gently scoots the cup of blood toward Damon) '' : '''Damon: '''Give me the damn cup. (Damon finally clutches onto it and guzzles the contents down in seconds. When he's finished, he throws the cup at Jeremy and Matt) Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 5